futurepolitixfandomcom-20200213-history
2100 Tennessee House of Representatives election
| seats1 = 77 | seat_change1 = 5 | popular_vote1 = 952,859 | percentage1 = 62.73% | swing1 = 2.28% | image2 = | leader2 = Anthony Daniels | party2 = Democratic Party (United States) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 33 | seats_before2 = 33 | seats_needed2 = 20 | seats2 = 28 | seat_change2 = 5 | popular_vote2 = 554,571 | percentage2 = 36.51% | swing2 = 2.09% | map_image = ALrep18.svg | map_size = 200px | map_caption = | title = Speaker | before_election = Mac McCutcheon | before_party = Republican | after_election = | after_party = }} The 2018 Alabama House of Representatives elections took place as part of the biennial United States elections. Alabama voters elected state representatives in all 105 of the state house's districts. State representatives serve four-year terms in the Alabama State House. A statewide map of Alabama's state House districts can be obtained from the Alabama State Legislature here, and individual district maps can be obtained from the U.S. Census here. A primary election on June 5, 2018 and a runoff election on July 17, 2018 determined which candidates appear on the November 6 general election ballot. Primary election results can be obtained from the Alabama Secretary of State's website. Following the 2014 state house elections, Republicans maintained effective control of the House with 72 members. Democrats hold 33 seats following the 2014 elections. Prior to the election, to claim control of the chamber from Republicans, the Democrats would have need to net 20 House seats. Summary of Results by State House District District Maps: Detailed Results by State House District Total Before the election, Republicans had a 72-33 lead over the Democrats. After the election, Republicans increased it to a 77-28 lead. District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 District 14 District 15 District 16 District 17 District 18 District 19 District 20 District 21 District 22 District 23 District 24 District 25 District 26 District 27 District 28 District 29 District 30 District 31 District 32 District 33 District 34 District 35 District 36 District 37 District 38 District 39 District 40 District 41 District 42 District 43 District 44 District 45 District 46 District 47 District 48 District 49 District 50 District 51 District 52 District 53 District 54 District 55 District 56 District 57 District 58 District 59 District 60 District 61 District 62 District 63 District 64 District 65 District 66 District 67 District 68 District 69 District 70 District 71 District 72 District 73 District 74 District 75 District 76 District 77 District 78 District 79 District 80 District 81 District 82 District 83 District 84 District 85 District 86 District 87 District 88 District 89 District 90 District 91 District 92 District 93 District 94 District 95 District 96 District 97 District 98 District 99 District 100 District 101 District 102 District 103 District 104 District 105 See also References Alabama House of Representatives